


2 soft

by Yikes (CoralFlower)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair Pulling, Intercrural Sex, M/M, POV Lee Jihoon | Woozi, PWP, Second person POV, implicit transphobia but its like called out and apologised for, sappy boyfriends, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/Yikes
Summary: it's in second person but don't let that scare you. jihoon's POV"Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to get you begging,” he whispers, and you tense. “I’m not gonna try, but I bet you’d enjoy it. I like it when I’m doing it, it feels good to acknowledge your desperation.”“Well not everyone--” you start to say, and he nods behind you.“I know. It’s okay, I’m not gonna push you on it. I’m just saying. It doesn’t feel how you expect, when you have the right person.”And it’s probably the implication that you’re the right person for him that makes you do it. You summon up your neediest, most desperate whine, and try it out.“Please,” you say.





	2 soft

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write intercrural sex for like two whole months and ive finally done it
> 
> also this is in second person because i like second person best.
> 
> sorry about the title i couldnt think of anything better lol

“Here,” he says, reaching across you for the lube. “We don’t-- you don’t ever have to do anal if you don’t want to, I’m not going to pressure you.”

You almost sob in relief, but you’re still a little confused about why he would be getting lube if he’s not in the mood to bottom tonight and you’re not okay with it either. 

“Then why--”

“Can you spread your legs for me, babe? Gonna get your thighs all slick and then fuck them nice and messy, if that’s okay?”

Your jaw drops, and you press your legs together more tightly as you feel heat rising to your face. 

“You mean--”

You cut yourself off, unable to speak, and he nods. 

“Again, it’s just an idea, but--”

“Yeah,” you say, spreading your legs for him and looking away, face on fire. “Yeah, let’s do that, it sounds-- sounds, uh, hot.”

He lifts your hand to his lips and kisses your palm, and then you hear the lube bottle pop open and shut your eyes tight. He drizzles lube across your inner thighs and then-- grasps both your legs at the knee and presses them together, shifting them against each other to spread the lubricant. You groan. 

“Shit, Soonyoung--”

He spreads your legs back open and adds more lube, and you hear a broken sound leave your throat. 

“You like that?” he asks, voice low, and you nod. 

“Fuck yeah,” you say. “Bet you love finally getting _me_ messy instead of the other way around.”

“Yeah,” he mutters, shutting your legs back and rolling you onto your side. You make a sound of complaint at being manhandled, but don’t pursue the issue verbally because you’ve found that you rather like the way your thighs slide over each other when you shift. 

“Well, go on,” you say, wiggling your ass in a way you know will drive him up the wall. “Come feel how wet I am.”

“Shit,” he murmurs, pressing up against your back and pulling you closer with a hand on your stomach. You moan. “Jihoon, you’ve got the dirtiest mouth I’ve ever kissed, how do you do that?”

“Do what?” you ask, grinding your ass into his crotch and smirking when he groans. 

“Adapt to whatever fuckin’ weird thing we’re doing and make me so desperate I’d beg for it. Like, I’d bet anything you’ve never said anything about being wet to anyone before and you’re still so fuckin’ shameless.”

You grin, feeling strangely flattered, and say,

“You know no matter how long you stall I’m not going to beg, right? ‘Cus I wouldn't mind if you got on with it.”

He hesitates, and you hear him huff a laugh right by your ear. 

“Sometimes I wonder what it’d be like to get you begging,” he whispers, and you tense. “I’m not gonna try, but I bet you’d enjoy it. I like it when I’m doing it, it feels good to acknowledge your desperation.”

“Well not everyone--” you start to say, and he nods behind you. 

“I know. It’s okay, I’m not gonna push you on it. I’m just saying. It doesn’t feel how you expect, when you have the right person.”

And it’s probably the implication that you’re the right person for him that makes you do it. You summon up your neediest, most desperate whine, and try it out. 

“Please,” you say. 

Soonyoung stills behind you. 

“Oh,” you mutter. “Oh.”

He swallows. “Do you feel it,” he asks, voice soft and tentative. 

“Maybe,” you admit, a little grudging, but also oddly eager to try it again. “Um-- do something. Like, something that would make you beg.”

His hand moves up to your hair and pulls, and you let out a high-pitched whimper. He lets go of your hair like he’s been burned. 

“Sorry,” he says, “that was just the first thing I thought of--”

“No, it’s okay,” you gasp, screwing your eyes shut and pushing your hips back against his. “Do it again.”

“What?” he says, sounding like you’ve just asked to suck his toes. 

“C’mon,” you repeat. “I know you heard me, Hosh--”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Please_ ,” you whine, lifting one leg as you press back this time to try and get his dick between your legs. It doesn’t work, and you make a frustrated noise. “Just, yeah, I’m sure, I liked that more than I expected to and also you should fuckin’ get on with the whole fucking-my-thighs thing, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he murmurs happily, guiding his cock between your thighs, voice sounding like a smile. You sigh at the feeling of him there, hot and heavy, and then his hand is back in your hair, and you groan. 

“C’mon,” you say, rolling your hips and gasping for air, surprised at how raw and raspy your voice has gotten. From the way Soonyoung exhales sharply, you gather that it surprises him too. “ _Pull_ , Hosh, and for fuck’s sake, if you don’t move I’m gonna move for you and give myself a subluxated vertebrae doing so, got it?”

He chuckles, but does as you ask, and it’s kind of ridiculous how hot this is, since he’s just fucking into your thighs and pulling on your hair, but you usually try not to overthink this sort of thing. He has a hand on your waist too, holding you still the same way you hold him when he bottoms, and it’s doing some really funky things to your stomach. 

“How’s it feel,” you ask weakly, slurring out the words the same way he always ends up talking eventually, and he clears his throat. 

“Wet,” he says. “You’re really, really wet, Jihoonie, and warm too. Like a girl down here--” you roll your eyes-- “so soft and smooth and wet.”

“You don’t even know what a girl feels like,” you say, kind of annoyed, “and don’t be so cisnormative.”

“I don’t know what that means,” he admits.

“Just, not everyone with a vagina is a girl,” you say, kind of wishing you had waited to bring it up, since talking takes a lot of effort right now. “And girls aren’t even smooth _or_ soft lots of the time. That’s a me thing, not a girl thing.”

“Oh yeah,” he says. 

“Besides,” you say, starting to smirk. “You feel this way too when I fuck you, you know. Wet, warm, soft, the works. Smooth, too. My perfect soft man.”

He squeaks, embarrassed, and tugs harder on your hair to get you to shut up, which you don’t mind, because it makes heat concentrate in your abdomen. 

“Maybe it’s an us thing,” he murmurs, and you nod. 

“Are you close?” you ask, and he makes a sound of assent behind you. “Touch me, then.”

His hand is unsteady, when he strokes you, but it’s good anyway, and he finds a rhythm eventually. And that’s how both of you come, pressed into each other, his hand on you, and he does end up making a mess of your thighs like he said he would. You kind of love it.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment if you enjoyed! [here](http://coralflower-ao3.tumblr.com) is my writing tumblr, and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829385) is more soonhoon i wrote! thanks for reading lol
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/coralflower_ao3?s=09)   
>  [nsfw tumblr](http://coralflower-ao3-nsfw.tumblr.com)


End file.
